An Insignificant Event
by scapheap
Summary: It is often said a flap of of a butterfly's wing can bring storms. However, an insignificant event need a little help before it become a butterfly's wing. With a sneeze and a snap, Shirou now has a strange feral woman who seem familiar and a war to survive.
1. Two points of change

_I am Servant Disclaimer. I ask of you, are you Type-moon?_

**An insignificant event**

**Chapter 1: Two points of change**

* * *

_Snap_ In most cases, a ribbon breaking means nothing more then a girl's view being inconvenienced. In this case, this would also be true if not for a sneeze of a girl weeks ago. A poet would of used a butterfly and storms to highlight how a small ripple can become a huge wave...huh, look at that, maybe I am a poet at heart. Anyway, you came here for a story, not a disembody voice wondering if he has the soul of a poet.

Let me start over. The pink ribbon that snapped belonged to a girl named Sakura Matou, a nice but terribly shy girl with a equally terrible past. Her violet hair shifted and covered her also violet eyes. A school uniform of a white shirt with red trimming, a brown vest and a black skirt covered her currently bent over form that was picking up the ruined ribbon. She stared at the scrap of cloth with a sad look. It held no monetary value and of such low quality that with just the money in her pockets right now, she could buy two whole reams of the material, but it was more to her then that. It was a gift from her 'sister', the last gift she got before being sent to live with the Matou 'family'.

"Would you like me to fix it?" Sakura look up at a boy holding out a hand. His name was Shirou Emiya, clad in a brown with black trims school jacket and with reddish orange hair, his golden-brown eyes showing nothing, but kindness.

With a small smile and a light blush that goes unnoticed by the boy, Sakura hand over the ribbon "Thank you."

In the normal chain of events, this would have been an insignificant event, soon forgotten in the chaos of the fifth holy grail war, it having little effect, other than to make Shirou return the ribbon at some point. Here, thank to another insignificant event of a sneeze, the war will play out very different.

000

Much later that same day, Shirou sat in shock, the insignificant ribbon sitting forgotten in his breast pocket. Understandable, since he had been almost killed by a man wearing a blue jumpsuit waving around a spear that speared his heart.

Yeah, that sound like the sort of thing I should go into more detail about, but it been recounted so many times, I'll just give you the cliff's notes. Ahem, Shirou finished packing away the archery club equipment when he heard metal on metal banging. He saw two men fighting, one in red holding two swords and one in blue holding a red spear. He stepped on a twig, drawing their attentions. Mister red didn't care, but Mr blue was to kill any witnesses. Shirou tried to run away, but Mr blue was too quick and Shirou soon found a spear through his heart. He would awaken with a healed body, a bloody jacket showing he had not been dreaming and a red gem next to him. He then headed home.

Anyway, a ringing sounds.

Shirou's mind turn to panic _'That man kill any witnesses. Since I'm still alive...'_ He rolls, spear barely missing.

Shirou's hand wrap around a steel pole, left by a guest this morning. "To think, I'll have to kill a person twice. What horrible luck I have." the blue man says in a smooth voice with a hint of madness behind it.

"**Trace on."** the boy mutters, the pole in his hand become more, for a lack of a better word. A swing of a blood-red spear against the pole shows it stronger then before, barely deforming when it should of shattered. The boy, however, is tossed out the window by the force of the blow, lacking any way of bracing himself.

The man look through the window with a cruel smile "A magus? That might make this interesting."

Shirou runs, fear making it hard to think of a plan beyond run away from the bad man, heading into the shed. With a start, Shirou remember that there no other way out. Turning around, he see a red spear pointing at his chest. "Shame it has to end. You were interesting, if only for a moment. You may of even been the seventh." With that he thrust forward.

In that instant, the room light up, the brightness causing the man spear to veer just off course.

000

A request for a servant was received. Angra Mainyu look at the catalyst for this request and sighed. Avalon had only one real hero tied to it, the King of Knights, Arthur or Altria as she was a woman, one that went to great length to hide that fact. She was a great Saber and a good Lancer, Rider or Caster, but all these classes were taken. He play with the idea of Avenger since he did replace the last class during the third war, but even if he wasn't loath to giving the class to someone else, Altria was not Avenger class.

Looking closer at the artefact, he saw another hero. One that angered him. He lack the last class and was suited to Caster and Assassin. Now that he thought about it, the current Assassin's summon was messed up. Really, servant summoning servant, we have rules for a reason, Caster! It would be simple to undo that and put that man in the war, but if that man won...

A sudden feeling drew him to look again at the request. There was a second catalyst, being drowned out by the history of Avalon. It reminded him of Archer's summoning. So lacking in history, but had a hero so strongly tied to it and joy of joys, they were a perfect fit for the last class. He did have a feeling that he should know this hero, but couldn't think of the name. Oh well, it was a choice of a ready made hero or the man that set him back 10 years and another summoning before this war could really start. No contest really. Still, what did a pink ribbon have to do with any hero?

000

As the light died down, a third figure stood in the shed. A young woman with pure white hair and dark red eyes look at the blue man. She was clad in a odd dress made of black lines with red edges that spilt and floated around at the bottom to make a skirt. The dress did little to hide that she was 'blessed' in the chest area. Red tattoos ran along her body, from the bottom of her face to her feet. She was barefooted and a purple ribbon was tied to her hair on the left side.

The look on her face was 'piss off' and her hands were in claws. The man simply smiling "Oh good, you summon a servant." He levelled his spear "Well then, miss-" The sentence was cut off as the woman bull rushed him out the shed. Shirou followed and saw an amazing, but terrify sight.

The young woman, face twisted up in a snarl, fought the spearman at a furious pace. It was a dance, the woman swinging her limbs to meet the spear while putting another on the ground to allow a easy path for the next limb to fly. She wield no weapon, wore no armour, but each time her hand or foot connected to the red spear, a shower of sparks scattered from the impact.

The spearman jump back "You're a good if straight froward fighter. However, with my next move, you will die. I would ask your name, but you are in no state to answer." indeed, the woman seem more like a beast then a human being at that point with all four limbs on the ground and her almost lust filled face.

The spearman took a stance and shouted **"Gae Bolg!"** To Shirou's eyes, one second, the two were a good 3 meters away from each other and the next, the woman was impaled and held up upon the man's spear. "What did I said-" he turn to look at Shirou, who now felt very exposed "-I'm always right." he grin with that cruel smile. A tug on his spear made him look back. The mad woman was pulling herself along the spear toward the man "Does anyone stay dead when I destroy their heart." He kicked the woman off his spear and levelled it once more.

An annoyed grunt, he relaxed "It seem my 'Master' need me to leave. Shame, I was having fun." And with that, he vanished.

The woman sniffed around like an animal and then relaxed, sanity apparently returning. Turning to Shirou, who drew up the reinforced and bent steel pole in case she attacked, she watched him for a moment. A number of emotions passed her face in that moment before she setted on a respectful smile and asked "I am Servant Berserker. I ask of you, are you my master?"

* * *

I've been on a fate/stay night kick and this is a rather roundabout idea I had. Sure, someone must of thought 'what if (I will be surprise if no one guess the servant true name) was Shirou's servant?' but I guess none started with 'what if Alex Mercer was Shirou's servant?' went on to 'What if Ash Upton was Rin's servant?' and then finally 'what if (so and so) was Shirou's servant?'.

Also the sneeze's owner should be clear if I wrote this right.

_Anyway review, flame or lurk._


	2. Welcoming Beatdown

"_Disclaimer! Stop!" "Why, Type-Moon?"_

**An Insignificant Event**

**Chapter two: **Welcoming beatdown

XXX

Two red figures moved toward the Emiya's mansion. One was a white haired, tanned man with steel grey eyes wearing a rather strange outfit of red sleeves tied to each other, a red 'waist cape' and a black full-body-armoured-suit.

The other was a young female with long black hair in a twintails style tied up with black ribbons and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a red turtleneck, a short black skirt, long black socks and a pair of brown shoes. Her face was in a frown as a mantra circled around her mind.

_'Idiot, idiot, idiot...'_ She should of known that once Lancer's master knew of Shirou's survival, he would be sent out if only to save face. It would reflex badly if a mighty servant failed to kill a simple human after all.

A change in her servant's face drew her away from her self-loathing "What is it?" she asked.

"Another servant engaged Lancer." was her servant's short reply. "Which one?" the look that he gave made her look down sheepishly. The only reason he could tell one was Lancer was because Lancer hadn't left her Servant's range. He wasn't a Caster after all, at least he didn't think so, stupid messed up summoning circle messing up her servant's memories.

"Judging by the sudden appearance of the second servant and the lack of possible masters nearby that could of command summoned it, it mostly likely either Assassin with their Presence Concealment skill or..." "Or...?" the girl asked not connecting the dots.

"Or the last servant has been summoned." he stated. The girl frowned in thought "Are you suggesting that the last master is the 'fake janitor'?" she laughed "That guy been my classmate for the last two years and I haven't sense the slightest trace of magic from him. The only magic thing about him is...his...fixing..." now she thought about it, he was very adamant about everyone to leave the room while he worked his 'magic'.

"On second thoughts, you might be on to something, Archer." she conceded. As least her servant tried to not look too smug.

The two arrived at the Emiya's mansion. "I'll take point, mast-" Archer's sentence was cut short by a slender fist that forced the air out of his lungs.

000

Shirou's mind did what any straight male mind(and some female's minds) would do when a half-naked and rather beautiful in a savage-jungle-queen-way woman asked if you're their master and went with the first response that came up "Huh?"

While not the best first impression, there are worse, much worse.

The woman hummed "I see, I going to take a wild guess and say you're not familiar with the holy grail war?" Her voice was both refined and deranged, like a mental patient that only answered to the name of King Victor the third or something.

"...yes, that would be correct, miss Berserker, was it?" Shirou grab on to the first thing that he could understand. This Servant Berserker,_ 'who names their child servant?'_, he wondered, was a strange one. While she seem a step away from a straight jacket, she held off a master of the spear like she was just getting warmed up and could recognize that she had confused her listener while a true madwoman would of carried on.

Miss Berserker was going to say something before something else cause her to look past him "Look like you got some guests. I'll see what they want." and with that, Berserker ran off at speeds that while not passing the spearman's speed, exceeded far beyond normal human limits.

After a moment, Shirou followed, registering the bloodthirst in the woman's parting words.

000

While the common skill of a berserker was Mad Enchantment, not every hero of that class used it right off the bat, sanity has it's advantages after all. Against the spearman, clearly the Lancer of this war, Berserker could tell he outclassed her in speed and thus needed the speed boost from the skill to match him and it still got her a Gae Bolg to the heart. If not for the passive effect of one of her Noble Phantasms, she would be dead. Even now, the heart was in pieces, taking long to repair then the skin. Battle Continuation the only thing keeping her going right now. Thankfully her dress repaired instantly and thus her beasts were not on display right now.

Arriving at the gate, she swung her fist around the corner, giving the tall red servant no time to react. To his credit, the lack of air, while stopping him speaking, did not stop him pulling out a pair of swords. Berserker eyed the swords, one black, the other white, both curved. Beyond that, she didn't know much about swords that were not two handers.

The two warriors watched each other until Berserker moved. The blows from both sides passed in but a moment before they were standing apart once more like nothing happened in the last 2 seconds.

"Let me guess, Berserker?" The red swordsman asked. Berserker nodded "And you, Archer?" the man smirked "And why would you guess that? I could be Saber." Berserker shook her head "Sabers are all or nothing attackers, you were trying to whittle me down. I already met Lancer, you lack the aura of a Caster, too much of one to be an Assassin. Between Rider and Archer, I went with the one most likely to of lost their will."

"What-" Archer's moment of either surprise or indignation was cut short by Berserker taking advantage of Archer lull of attention and tackling him to the ground. Once she saddled him, she activated Mad Enchantment and pounding him into the dirt.

"STOP!" Berserker's raised fist stopped and her face returned to normal. She remained seated on Archer and turned her head to Shirou who shouted. "Yes?" she asked with utmost respect.

Shirou looked at the half-naked woman sitting close to the groin of a red clad man, managed the almost impossible task of not sending his mind to the gutter and ask her to "Get off the man.". Berserker stood and step toward Shirou.

Shirou finally noticed the other person "Rin Tohsaka? Are you okay?" the red girl seem in muted shock.

000

_Moment earlier_

Rin palmed a gem full of prana. With Archer getting the stuffing beat out him, it was only so long till Berserker move on to her and she didn't have a servant Endurance.

Without slowing down in the beating, Berserker turned to Rin with a face that made her fear for her virginity. With her body shutting down in fear, Rin could only run worse and worse images of her fate.

000

Shirou took hold of Rin's shoulder and lightly shook it. No response. If he been paying attention, he would of saw Berserker walk off into the house.

A few footsteps drew his attentions to Archer "You okay, mister?" Archer watch him for a moment before dismissing him as a threat "A few broken bones. It will heal" a winch of pain "Make that a lot of broken bones." looking at his master with concerned "What happen to Rin?"

A object was thrust toward said girl, Archer pulling out a sword before seeing it was just a cup of tea. "Drink." Berserker tone was commanding and demanded no arguing.

With no thought, Rin drank. Sense returned, she looked down at the cup "Damn, this is good tea!" she then noticed the others and blushed at her outburst.

Shirou was too polite to react, but Berserker giggled while Archer smirked. "Maybe we should talk inside? Lancer may be still be on the hunt." Berserker suggested.

XXX

Another chapter, a few skill revealed, highlighted that Berserker not going to be able to lolstomp all the others, mental scarred someone. This was a good chapter for me.

Reviews time: **Crow667**: True. Glad you liked it. **the weird kid**: You are correct, Berserker's mana needs are non-existent thank to 'that', but I always put weaknesses or counters with the good so I don't get a boring invincible hero and Berserker has two in relation to 'that'**. ****Ame no Kagaseo**: Can't confirm or deny, Can't confirm or deny, ah, here. The 'of' instead of 'have' is a ingrain thing because of the dialect here. Bad gramme, but I slip easily, because it what I use.** darkdrow**: Good catch, I completely missed that. I do reread them, so I tried saying it's out loud to see that make a diffence. And thank. **Bigreader in The Omniverse**: Can't comfirm or deny even if obvious. First chapter was called two points of changes. **Bamafelix**: *open mouth to say that a dumb idea* *Stops* *Thinks about it* You might be on to something. And thank.

_Anyway review, flame or lurk._


	3. Battle's lines drawn

"_Disclaimer, kill them" "ARRGGE!"_

A thank to **the weird kid** who's review made me find out that Archer did fight the shadow before his death.

**An Insignificant Event**

**Chapter three: **Battle's lines drawn

* * *

Sipping his tea, Archer was lost in his thoughts. While it was true that he lost his memories as he said to his master and he didn't state that it was the summoning fault, only left it a possibility, Time was the true culprit of his lost memories and he didn't lose all of them.

The some of the things he did remember were that he was Shirou Emiya and he summoned Saber during the fifth war. When Rin seem happy at summoning an Archer, he was confused. He couldn't remember who she summoned the first time, but the annoyance at only having an Archer and wanting a Saber was a firm memory of the war.

When he found out that the other remaining class was Berserker, his confusion lessen, he assumed that his past self must of summoned Saber earlier then normal to allow him to be summoned. He wrote off the lack of a servant at the mansion as the fact that servant were hard to sense if they were not fighting.

When a servant did pop up in the mansion, he mentally nodded. His past self must of summoned Saber to his side, everything was making sense. Things very rapidly stop making sense when the Shadow attacked him instead of the King of Knights.

His memories were faded, but Sakura Matou also know as the Shadow was one foe he would never forget. Back when he was alive, Sakura broke shortly after the war and slaughtered everyone in her path. She was strong, but heavily outnumbered and was defeated by attrition more then anything. Killing her was worrying easy for him, but then again..._those eyes_. There was nothing of Sakura behind them, just a beast that wanted to destroy everything in front of her.

The appearance of the Shadow at the gate made him pull out the swords, fully prepared to order Rin to run while he did everything he could to kill it, but one look at the eyes made him stop.

Eyes of defiance. The being in front of him like the Shadow he fought before had one goal, but while that one seek only death and destruction, this one declared that no one shall pass this point. That the ones behind it shall not be harm by any in front of it.

The same hair, the same eyes, same outfit, but the will behind the shadows were as difference as night and day. Also, he mused, the Shadow he fought while alive would not be likely to be serving him tea like Berserker was right now.

"And so-" Rin was explaining the holy grail war to Shirou, who while a magus, was a failure of a magus and never heard of this war "-we come to the classes. There are seven classes and thus one of each since there is only seven servants. Archer over there, is the Archer of this war. Master of long range combat, they tend to weaken other servants from range until they are easy picking for them."

"The Saber is the close range fighter, master of the sword. They have been one of the last fighters of the past wars without fail and thus are considered the best of the classes."

"The Lancer, who in this war was the guy who attacked you both here and at school, is the master of the spear and tend to be the fastest servant. Hit and run tactics are the bread and butter of most Lancers."

"The Rider is a servant who riders or drive or pilots, basically anything that a form of transport. Their skills can be all over the place so they tend to come off as the wild card of the war."

Rin refilled her cup and wondered if Berserker was some sort of legendary cook with anger issues like that Gordon Ramsay guy she heard of once. This tea was to die for.

"The Caster is the magus servant and are bad news when they get going, but in a straight fight, tend to die quickly. Still, there are exceptions."

"The Assassin, the silent killer. In a one on one with another servant, the Assassin will lose barring major advantages in the servant's favour, however, the servant is a master of stealth and thus targets masters, cutting off the servant's mana. For this reason, most masters keep their servants close since by the time you hear Assassin, you are an instant from death."

Rin then wave a hand at Berserker "And then your servant's class, the Berserker. They tend to be uncontrollable, but horrible strong. The class is even less defined then Rider since at least you know that one of Rider's Nobel Phantasms is going to be a ride of some sort."

Shirou raised his hand "And a Nobel Phantasm is?" Rin sighed "It something that embodied that hero, like King Arthur's Excalibur is a good example of one."

A bust of laugher came from Berserker "Is something funny, servant?" Rin asked, her face in a mask of danger "Just remembered a good joke, that all." was Berserker's reply.

"Anyway, a servant's Nobel Phantasm is their greatest attack, but could reveal their identity so it mostly used as a trump card. If the enemy doesn't survive, no one going to be able to work out their weaknesses." Rin finished off.

Shirou mulled over the facts and asked about the one thing missing "Why?" Rin smiled that smile like she was setting everything up for that question "That, Emiya, can wait till we get you official entered. Let go to the church and meet the fake priest."

000

Walking along the road, Shirou and Rin headed for the church. Archer and Berserker were around, but invisible to all but their masters thank to astral form.

In the silence, Shirou started thinking about other things _'At least Berserker can hide, I don't know how I could explain her to Taiga. Need to repair Sakura's ribbon at some point-'_

At this point, both Berserker and Sakura appeared in his mind's eye _'Wait.' _Was it just him or did Berserker look like a older sister of Sakura barring the hair's and eye's colour. There were some more differences like Berserker being half a foot taller and her hair being a little longer, but there did seem to be a blood connection between them. Had he summoned an ancestor of the Matou that Sakura took after?

"We're here." Announced Rin, shaking Shirou out of his thoughts. The church was, well a church. Stone grey, a tower at the west end, the usually., maybe a bit grander then most, but there three mansions and the huge temple on mountain to compete with.

Berserker looked at the church and turn away from it "I'll stay outside. It been a while since I seen the sky." She told Shirou.

Shirou nodded and walked inside the chruch with Rin. Standing at the alter, a brown haired and eyes priest stood in blue robes "Welcome boy, I am Kotomine Kirei. Since Rin is with you, that must mean you're the seventh master."

Shirou nodded "I am."

"And what is your name, boy." Kirei asked. "Shirou Emiya." a slight widening of the priest's eyes went unnoticed.

"I see, well then, I ask, shall you, will you fight in this war?" Kirei asked.

"There one thing I need to know first, why?" Shirou asked. Kirei gave a smile "For a wish, any one thing you want. You can see why most magi jump at the chance and why most go to vile measures like draining souls to empower their servant."

Shirou looked shocked "Draining souls?" Kirei's smile grew "You know those gas attacks on the news. Just imagined the sort of thing people like that would wish for, like say, a very large fire ten years ago." _'hooker, line and sinker.'_ Kirei thought.

Shirou grimaced "Well then, I will take part in this war as a master." Kirel nodded "And I shall recorded that." as Shirou turned to leave, Kirel couldn't resist a parting shot "Rejoice boy, your wish of being an ally of justice couldn't be granted without danger to fight against."

The doors closed on a shaken Shirou.

"Master?" Berserker asked. Shirou shook his head "Sorry, this war was more then I expected, Berserker." he turned to Berserker "I can't turn a blind eye to this. Sorry if I turn out to be a unreliable master, but please bear with me." he held out his hand. Berserker gave a giggle and grab his hand "Something tell me we get along fine, Master." and thus they shook hands.

"About this master thing, can you just call me Shirou?" Berserker nodded her head "Okay, Shirou."

Shirou turn toward the road "We should head home."

000

After a while Rin stop "Let part here, Emiya. I think you know that there no turning back now. Next time we meet, it will be as enemies."

Shirou looked unhappy about but "Well, your help has mean a lot to me, so thank you. You're a really nice person, Tohsaka." he bowed. "I like people like you."

For some reason he hear Berserker go "He got the touch, even if he blissfully unaware of it."

"What!" Rin started "Wait a second, do you understand the situation at all?"

"I understand fully, but you helped me a lot tonight. It only normal for me to thank you." Shirou explained.

Rin just sighed before turning away "I'm done here. Be careful not to get kill too early." She started walking away.

However she stopped, seeing a young looking girl with white hair and red eyes standing at the end of the road, wearing clothes that look like they were for winter "Oh, you going home already? But the night is still young." While she held the same colouring at Berserker, there didn't seem to any other similarities between them.

"Huh? Why are you out this late at night? Did something happen?" Shirou asked seeing nothing more then a kid.

The girl curtsy "Nice to meet you, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Rin rear back as if struck "An Einzbern!?" She started looking back and forth across the street

"You know her, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked. Rin nodded "The Einzbern are a family of magi who have seeked the holy grail for a long time, this girl must be a master!"

"That right, but there something I want more then the grail-" Illya pointed at Shirou "-and that to kill you, Onii-chan."

Berserker popped back into existence "Sorry, but that going to be impossible." she said, getting in front of Shirou.

Illya put both her hands together "Animal-like stance, mad gleam in one's eyes, you must be Berserker. Another thing that should of be mine. Not that I'm complaining about my consolation prize."

She pointed a finger to the sky "Come forth and crush them, Saber!"

* * *

Berserker identity has been revealed (well, already knew by Archer, just missed by Shirou and in the wrong ball park by Rin, but I'm sure the answer will come to her soon.) to the surprise of I hope no one. That said, it not quite the canon version, but that spoilers. I'll put known('appeared' in fic up to this point) below the reviews so spoilers?

Reviews: **Inanis**: Thank. **Dark0w1**: pretty much. **the weird kid**: No, Archer knew, but is waiting. Rin and Shirou are in the wrong mindset since for Shirou at least, Sakura is not in his magus's mindset, but he spotted something when in breakfast mindset as showed. Plus you be amazed at how much a person changes with just clothes, with Berserker's new clothes, colouring and attitude, forgive Shirou and Rin for not twigging. **Guest**: Maybe. **Bamafelix**: Thank. **coronadomontes**: Thank. **ariados26**: Berserker and Sakura getting along...I can see that being bad for our hero. **Ame no Kagaseo**: It in his contract along with must ruin Rin's roof(Alliteration!). As for Archer not killing Shirou, broken ribs along with Berserker stopping when asked by Shirou plus Berserker being summoned instead of Saber, there are a number of factors that made Archer choose wait and see. As for mad enhancement self toggle, all canon Berserkers rage has been curses(Hercules, Arcueid Brunestud?), at the end of their rope(Lancelot, Frankenstein, Lu Bu?) or part of their being(Spartacus, Sakata Kintoki, Arcueid Brunestud?, Lu Bu?) and thus their madness is not of their choosing. Berserker's rage on the other hand(as far as I can tell), was chosen out free will to succeed thus she get it as a tactic to her and not imposed on her. Of course I could be reading it wrong so in that case, An Insignificant Event's Heaven Feel when that way regardless of canon.

Servant: Berserker

Master: Shirou Emiya

Name: Dark Sakura(current name)/Sakura Matou(old name)/Sakura Tohsaka(old name)

Titles: The Shadow's Harbinger, Tyrant of Saviours

Alignment: True neutral(evil chaotic thank to NP)

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Magic: ?

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm:

**Class skills:**

Mad Enhancement: C

Independent Action: A+(N/A if not for NP)

**Personal skills:**

Battle Continuation: A+

Eye for Art(cooking): C

Instinct: B(A if not for class)

?

**Noble Phantasm**

Something that give mana

?

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	4. Never assume

_I am the quill of my stories.  
Paper is my body and ink is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand tales.  
Unaware of Sues, Nor aware of tropes.  
Withstood pain to create fables, waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no royalties. This is the only path.  
My whole life was unlimited d__isclaimer__ works!_

**An Insignificant Event**

**Chapter four: Never assume.  
**

* * *

The two servants and their masters looked up. And up. And up. Saber was a very large black man, with dark blue eyes currently swinging a equally large stone axe-sword at them.

The axe-sword simply cratered the pavement it hit. However, there was a noticeable lack of blood and body-parts at the impact site, Berserker and Archer reacting in time to save their masters.

"What manner of servant did she summon!?" Rin asked rhetorically, not expecting anyone on her side to know the answer or for the little enemy master to reveal anything. Thus Berserker speaking up caught her off guard "Heracles, the greatest greek hero."

Illya and Saber looked interested at statement "Shame, I was going to let that 'slip' if you managed to kill him. How do you know that, Berserker?" the little girl asked far too innocently.

Berserker sighed like she let slip a little too much "Back before I was a heroic spirit, I took part in a holy grail war. Funnily enough, the Berserker of that war was your Saber while I was the master of that war's Saber for a good majority of it. What a coincidence." Berserker tapped her lip with a finger "And what do you mean 'another thing that should be mine'? It you wanted Berserker so much, there a version of the spell to summon that class."

Illya blushed "I...I sneezed during the last two lines so the summoning went as normal. STOP LAUGHING!" Berserker was laughing her head off "SABER!"

"On it, little lady." Saber replied as he batted Berserker, too busy laughing to dodge, into a wall. "BERSERKER!" cried Shirou.

Coughing, Berserker stumbled out of the ruined wall "I'm fine. Alter, not so much." the cloud of dust faded, showing Berserker with arms folded over her chest as her dress fix itself.

"Who is Alter?" asked Rin. With the black ribbon dress fixed, Berserker lowed her arms "Oh, right." Rin said on seeing that Berserker right breast was currently missing. After a moment, she pointed at the remaining left one "The other called Rin." Berserker said with a smile.

Rin turned beet red "I do not need to know that." Berserker just smile a little more "She the naughty one." "SHUT UP!" Rin shouted. Berserker giggled.

A booming cough drew Berserker's attentions back to Saber and his master "Oh yeah, you're a thing. Archer, how many A-ranks or greater attacks do you have?"

Archer glance to Rin "She knows the enemy, follow her lead for now." Rin ordered. Archer gave a thoughtful look "Five."

Berserker nodded "Good, you kill him five times, I'll take the remaining seven." Saber looked impressive "So you two think you can take me on?"

Berserker shrugged "I almost killed you while alive. As a heroic spirit, it should be a walk in the park. Archer, give me a boost."

Archer got the idea and cupped his hands so he could launch Berserker into the air. With her skyward, he created his black and white swords and attacked Saber.

Illya giggled "That half-hearted assault won't kill Saber, Archer." Saber realised something "He not trying to."

A gibbering missile knows as Berserker impacted Saber and with Saber too busy fighting Archer to block, the snarling buzz-saw under both Mad Enchanted and Monstrous Strength aided by gravity to reach A-rank tore through Saber's rib-cage. Landing nearby, Berserker, still in Madness, created a mass of dark shapes that looked like worms. The berserked Berserker howled something that might be a spell name, but came across as simple rage. At the howl, the shadow worms swarmed the just revived Saber.

Calming down, Berserker intoned "One, two, I think that three in all." Looking behind herself, she asked "Do you want a go, Archer."

A feeling of danger make her look back, allowing her to just dodge the slab of stone from taking her head. However she could see that the Axe-sword was returning too fast _'Damn, I should of guessed Saber class allows Heracles to recovered from a miss faster then his Berserker class.'_

The attack wouldn't be fatal, but with the amount of broken and missing limbs it would leave her with, it may as well of been. _'I'm sorry, Shirou, Rin, Taiga too I guess since she be in the blast range when someone wins, hell everyone bar gramp and Shinji, the bastards.'_

However there is one thing that always seem to happen in this fight. Berserker view point moved, avoiding the Axe-sword that hit something else.

Berserker landed, wondering what happen, before looking back to where she was. "Shirou?" so much blood "S**h**irou?" arms don't bend that way "**S**h**i**r**o**u**?**" was that a bone sticking out? **"Shirou!"**

Turning to Saber and his master, Berserker snarled **"I'm going to rip you apart."** Saber looked at the small (to him) servant, the shadows curling around her and then picked up Illya under one arm "Saber? What are you doing?" And fled. While he would win that fight, he didn't think he could protect his master. One part of him even thought that he wouldn't be able to walk away after himself.

Berserker took a step as if to follow them, before walking to her master side. He was still breathing, but not for long. She had one choice, but...she looked at a worried Rin and an unaffected Archer.

* * *

While writing this, I learn that Heracles eye colour is either blue or black.

Reviews: **tuvarkz**: Good point, adding Mental Pollution to stats. **Dark0w1**: Probable not. Berserker has enough tricks up her sleeves at the moment. **Ame no Kagaseo**: Plot twist: It Athuria wearing a Heracles suit with Nero wearing a Illya's suit as master! **I'MNOTCRAZY1**: Does it make sense now? And as for Mad Enhancement not being reversible, Fate/extra's Arcueid Brunestud's 'death' shows it possible. Once something has been shown as possible, it is simply a matter of tweaking the variables till you can do it on command, like lighting was once the domain of the god, but now we have hand-held lighting bolts known as tasers. **Bigreader in The Omniverse**: That the word! I kept respelling but it never felt right. **ArcherShirou**: 'What the effects it causes the normal Sakura?' ...I have completely forgotten about the bleeding effect because it wasn't Archer-Shirou focused. Now I got a few ideas.

More complete servant sheet(barring NPs since spoilers)

Servant: Berserker

Other classes: Saber, Archer, Caster and if not for the Grail bug, Assassin(1)

Master: Shirou Emiya

Name: Dark Sakura(current name)/Sakura Matou(old name)/Sakura Tohsaka(old name)

Alignment: True neutral(count as evil chaotic thank to NP)

Titles: The Shadow's Harbinger(former), Tyrant of Saviours, The True Shadow

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Magic: A

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: ?

**Class skills:**

_Mad Enhancement: C_

Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange one can no longer think and speak properly.

A lifetime of suffering has left marks upon Berserker mind, but the core of her being can not be washed away.

_Independent Action: A+(N/A)_

Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master.

Berserker actually lacks Independent Action, but thank to her NP, as long as evil exist, she work at an A+ rank. She hold effectually an unlimited supply of mana, but due to her surprisingly low capacity, a high-level fight can snuff her out without a master to pick up the slack.

**Personal skills:**

_Battle Continuation: A+_

Anything short of atomization or staving their mana is likely to be shrug off unless it got a good enough trick to counter this skill.

Thank to her connection to Angra Mainyu, Berserker can return from any wound as long as something survive and she has mana to spare. Unlike most versions of this skill, Berserker's take a few minutes to regenerate, so many attacks in a short time spam can overwhelm this skill.

_Eternal Magic Mastership(Imaginary Numbers only): A+_

Mastership of magic arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full casting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.

Berserker is one with the shadows to the point that it as simple as breathing

_Eye for Art(cooking): C_

If she happens to see a Noble Phantasm that possess culinary attributes, there is a chance that she might be able to figure out its true name.

Thank to years of training under Shirou plus her own culinary exploits, Berserker has develop a keen eye for fellow cooks works.

_Imaginary Numbers: A_

A power highly effective against spiritual beings. Also know as the shadow element.

Berserker's unique Elemental Affinity. Unlike her Thaumatury, Berserker has not suffered a drop in this skill

_Instinct: B(A)_

Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing. (Mad Enhancement has degraded it slightly)

As a possible Angra Mainyu, Berserker has the knowledge of how evil may be done in any situation and uses this knowledge as a pseudo-sixth sense to protect and attack.

_Magecraft: D(A)_

This Servant is very skilled in the art of Thaumaturgy. (Mad Enhancement has degraded it a lot)

_Mental Pollution: D_

Attacking this servant's mind is a uphill struggle due to their strange way of thinking.

Berserker is functionally insane.

_Monstrous Strength: C_

temporary boost of the Strength parameter.

As a (former)harbinger of Angra Mainyu, Berserker has this skill.

**Noble Phantasm**

Something that give mana

?

(1)How does a name of class affect who is summon? Since you can't choose assassin class, that must mean the hero is chose first then class is assigned- and whoop, the name assassin is a catalyst, have one of these 19 'heroes' instead. Never made any sense to me and thus I choose to see it as a bug of the holy grail.

Anyway review, flame or lurk


End file.
